More than miles from where you are
by Flawrence
Summary: Songfic Set the fire to the third bar Snow Patrol. Olivia thinks about the Peter situation. PxO please review one shot


**disclaimer: I dont own anything if I did there would be make out scenes everywhere in this show lol**

**Set the fire to the third bar songfic**

**Olivia POV**

_**I find the map and draw a straight line**__**  
**__**Over rivers, farms, and state lines**__**  
**__**The distance from 'A' to where you'd be**__**  
**__**It's only finger-lengths that I see**__**  
**__**I touch the place where I'd find your face**__**  
**__**My fingers in creases of distant dark places**__**  
**__**I hang my coat up in the first bar**__**  
**__**There is no peace that I've found so far**__**  
**__**The laughter penetrates my silence**__**  
**__**As drunken men find flaws in science**__**  
**_

'Where are you?' I think to myself as I play with the shot glass. I can't help thinking that maybe if I had told him what I knew, he wouldn't have left. 'He still would have' I thought. I've searched all the local bars, I've called, left messages, I've even found myself hiding in a parked car watching some of his 'weird connections' to see if he would show up. I smile a bit remembering the conversation we had:

"You're a little weird" he said and smiled.

I smile a bit as I raise the shot glass to my lips. I notice familiar man walk past me, and as I get up to follow him I notice a scrap of paper on the stool next to me.

_**Their words mostly noises**__**  
**__**Ghosts with just voices**__**  
**__**Your words in my memory**__**  
**__**Are like music to me**_

As Walter instructs us to lift our hands and imagine the other side, I couldn't help but think of him. I'm afraid. Afraid we won't get to the other side on time, afraid he won't come back, afraid I can't save anyone.

"Peter I'm scared"

"Don't be"

I think of his face as he said those words, before I found out about the lie. Before I saw it. The glimmer. I repeat his words in my head as I concentrate on the other side.__

_**I'm miles from where you are,**__**  
**__**I lay down on the cold ground**__**  
**__**I, I pray that something picks me up**__**  
**__**And sets me down in your warm arms**__**  
**_

I couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I watch my other self. We made it, and I'm closer to getting to him. Thoughts run through my mind, how I'm going to find him, how I'm going to get there, what I will say when I do find him. Will he even go back with me, will we even get back? If only finding him was as easy as holding my arms out and imagining I was with him.

___**After I have travelled so far**__**  
**__**We'd set the fire to the third bar**__**  
**__**We'd share each other like an island**__**  
**__**Until exhausted, close our eyelids**__**  
**__**And dreaming, pick up from**__**  
**__**The last place we left off**__**  
**__**Your soft skin is weeping**__**  
**__**A joy you can't keep in**_

As I look at myself in the mirror, I slowly realize the lengths I would go for to find him. At first I was looking for my partner. The more desperate I got I admitted to myself that I was searching for my friend. But now that I am here I can't help thinking that my other self is right. This is more than an assignment, and I will stop at nothing to bring him home.

_**I'm miles from where you are,**__**  
**__**I lay down on the cold ground**__**  
**__**And I, I pray that something picks me up**__**  
**__**and sets me down in your warm arms**_

As I stare into his blue eyes, thoughts run through my head. I did not know how angry he was with me for not telling him what I knew. I wanted to apologize; I wanted to bring him home. I racked my brain trying to figure out what to tell him to come back. I had thought of a million reasons why he needed come back but only one seemed to be screaming in my head.

I try to lift my head to meet his gaze after my confession but my eyes won't leave his lips. I tensed a bit as I put my hand around his neck but eased up once our lips met. It was only for a bit but it felt like forever, and for the first time in a long time I feel nothing but joy.

_**I'm miles from where you are,**__**  
**__**I lay down on the cold ground**__**  
**__**and I, I pray that something picks me up**__**  
**__**and sets me down in your warm arms**_

It's dark, and cold. I cannot get the image of The Secretary slowly pulling the blinds down taking all the light out of my small room. I feel I should have known better, once I feel like my life is turning around, everything always comes crashing down. I think of our kiss. If only finding him was as easy as holding my arms out and imagining I was in his arms again.

**Please review. I know it sucks and it might be OOC but this is my first fringe fic so dont be too mean lol**

** POLIVIA WOOHOO**


End file.
